Hannah Montana2 Broke Girls
by Alexander Old
Summary: This is to do with the TV shows Hannah Montana and 2 Broke Girls.
This particular fanfiction is a lesbian fucking crossover story to do with the TV shows Hannah Montana and 2 Broke Girls.

This particular fanfiction is to do with a collection of short stories to do with the TV shows Hannah Montana and 2 Broke Girls.

I do not own the TV shows Hannah Montana and 2 Broke Girls or any of the characters the same thing with the characters from the other TV shows Victorious and iCarly and House of Anubis and A.N.T. Farm and Girl Meets World and Shake It Up and Liv and Maddie and Austin & Ally.

In the beginning part of the 2010s sometime in the morning in the Williamsburg neighborhood of Brooklyn in New York City there is a small apartment that is very messy and fucking shit and there is a small bedroom that is as messy and fucking shit as the apartment and there is a small bed that is very old and 2nd-hand and as messy and fucking shit as the apartment and the bedroom and on the bed there is a teenage girl who is completely drunk to do with a party she was at the night before and she is completely naked and she is called Lola Luftnagle and at the moment she is laying on the bed thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest last night I met 2 people called Max Black and Caroline Channing and I am still drunk from the party that we was at and now I will go into more detail about that.

In a flashback it is the night before and Lola is sitting in a booth in the Williamsburg Diner and at the moment she is waiting for the waitress to ask what she wants and she is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I have been in this crazy place for only a short time and I do not know what I am going to do after I have finished eating my food that I am going to get in this particular place and out of interest I cannot believe that I came to this particular place for a short holiday especially when it comes to the matter that I do not have anything to do when I am here.

Then a waitress walked up to Lola and started talking to her.

Out of interest originally I was going ask you what you want but you are very good looking and because of that matter I really want to lesbian fuck you and because of that matter I will establish to you my name is Max Black and what is your name good-looking?

My name is Lola Luftnagle and I am very happy about the matter that you want to lesbian fuck me and because of that matter it is going to happen after you take me to a place where there is tons of alcohol and to go into more detail I do not need alcohol to have lesbian fucking time but sometimes it fucking helps.

That sounds very good to me and because of that matter the concept of both of us leaving this place and going to a place where there is tons of alcohol will begin right now and because of that matter I am going to get my money even though I have barely any money to do with the matter that I am practically broke and I am going to introduced you to my best friend Caroline and that is because she is going to come with us to the place where there is tons of alcohol even though she has barely any money as well to do with the matter that she is practically broke as well even though she used to have tons of money but not anymore but there is no point going into all of that and for the record she is going to join us for the alcohol but not the lesbian fucking time.

That still sounds like a very good arrangement.

That is the right idea person who is about to have lesbian fucking time after tons of alcohol.

Then Max walked away.

A couple of minutes later another waitress walked up to Lola and started talking to her.

Out of interest my name is Caroline and you are the girl who I am supposed to meet to do with the matter that all 3 of us are going out to a place with tons of alcohol mostly to do with the matter that my best friend Max wants to have lesbian fuck you.

That is the right idea.

That is where you are correct and out of interest because we are both 2 Broke Girls we are going to steal thousands of dollars from this particular place even though it is mostly completely run down.

That does sound like something very interesting.

That is the right idea person who is about to have lesbian fucking time with my best friend Max and not with me after tons of alcohol.

Back to normal.

And that is all I can remember from last night even though I am still drunk from last night and out of interest the lesbian fucking to do with me and the girl called Max has not happened yet to do with the matter that at this moment in time she is in the bathroom throwing up the alcohol from last night and hopefully she actually manages to get back in here and fuck-me with-out throwing up all over me and to go into more detail if I remember rightly the concept of this particular situation started with both of us walking into her bedroom and me getting completely naked and getting onto her bed and her running out of the room to throw up in the bathroom and out of interest this never happens when I have lesbian fucking time with Hannah Montana in a manner of speaking because at this moment in time I am Lilly Truscott and I am only my alter ego when I am dressed up as an idiot in a manner of speaking because I am the 1 who chooses the crazy outfits that is mostly hoodies/jackets and sneakers/sandals and sporty pants and very tight pants that are impossible to sit in and outfits that are a mixture of purple and other crazy colours and a number of coloured wigs and out of interest I do not know what I should do in this particular situation.

Then Lola fell to sleep.

In a dream sequence it is sometime in the beginning of 1990 in the bedroom of Cat Valentine Cat Valentine is laying on her bed completely naked and is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I do not know what I am going to do in this particular situation in a manner of speaking because nothing is happening in this particular moment I am just laying on my bed completely naked for no reason.

In another dream sequence it is sometime in the beginning of 1990 in the bedroom of Carly Shay Carly Shay is laying on her bed completely naked and is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest my best friend Sam establishes that she hates my other good friend Freddie but I believe she really loves him and because of that matter I am laying here completely naked because I really love her and I really want to lesbian fuck her and to go into more detail about that earlier today I called her and told her to come over to my house and into my bedroom and when she does that she is going to walk in to my bedroom and see me laying here naked and she is going to lesbian fuck me and when that happens we are going to become girlfriend and girlfriend/lesbian fuck best friends and I do not know for a fact that plan is going to work but I am hoping very much it is going to.

In another dream sequence it is sometime in the beginning of 1990 in the bedroom of Nina Martin Nina Martin is laying on her bed completely naked and is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest originally I am from America but at the moment I am in a boarding school in England and originally I was supposed to begin at this particular boarding school last September but because of a number of delays I begin at this boarding school at the beginning of this particular year and out of interest at this particular boarding school there is a boy called Fabian and I really want to fuck him even though at this particular boarding school there are a number of crazy things happening such as a very creepy caretaker called Victor who might know the answers to a mysterious disappearance of a teenage girl called Joy who I mean girl called Patricia blames me for and out of interest I establish all of that particular information and I still want to fuck Fabian.

In another dream sequence it is sometime in the beginning of 1990 in the bedroom of Lexi Reed Lexi Reed is laying on her bed completely naked and is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest usually I have a very great life but there is a small girl called Chyna Parks who everybody believes I hate but I do not hate her out of fact I really want to lesbian fuck her but that might never happen and because of that matter I am just going to lay here masturbating thinking about how much I want to lesbian fuck Chyna and maybe her best friend Olive until I come all of myself and then I will get dressed and walked out of this room and walked out of my house and go back to my school and put up with having a conversation with Chyna that convinces everybody that I hate her.

Then Lola woke up.

After Lola woke up she found that Max was licking her vagina and she was okay with that matter and because of that she went back to sleep.

In a dream sequence it is sometime in the beginning of 2010 in the bedroom of Riley Matthews Riley Matthews is laying on her bed completely naked and is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest at this moment in time I am completely naked because I am hoping my best friend Maya is going to walk into my bedroom and see me completely naked and then lesbian fuck me fucking sideways.

In another dream sequence it is sometime in the beginning of 2010 in the bedroom of CeCe Jones CeCe Jones is laying on her bed completely naked and is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest at this moment in time I am a normal teenage girl apart from the matter that I am on a TV show called Shake It Up Chicago and I have been since the beginning of this year and out of interest I am on my bed completely naked because I am planning on lesbian fucking my best friend Rocky and I do not need to go into more detail about that matter.

In another dream sequence it is sometime in the beginning of 2010 in the bedroom of Liv Rooney Liv Rooney is laying on her bed completely naked and is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest at this moment in time I am in my house in Stevens Point in Wisconsin and I have been here since the beginning part of this year but before that I was in Hollywood for 5 years to do with a TV show called Sing It Loud and right now I am on my bed completely naked because I love masturbating when I think about my great acting career.

In another dream sequence it is sometime in the beginning of 2010 in the bedroom of Ally Dawson Ally Dawson is laying on her bed completely naked and is thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest at this moment in time I am completely naked because I am thinking of a new song and to go into more detail I am friends with a person called Austin Moon and he is always completely naked and because of that matter I might as well do somethings completely naked just to see how it feels and because of that matter I am thinking up some new songs completely naked right now and I am not masturbating when it comes to me thinking about my best friend Austin Moon and that is because even though a number of people think we should get together in a fucking way sometime in the future especially a teenage girl called Amanda Todd we are only friends and that is all we will ever be.

Then Lola woke up.

After Lola woke up she found that it was sometime in the afternoon and she was in the bedroom completely alone and because of that matter she started thinking to herself about her situation.

Out of interest I might as well get dressed and go back to California and fuck my best friend Hannah Montana.

The end

Authors note in the concept of this story a number of female characters from a number of TV shows mostly to do with the Disney channel and Nickelodeon are all laying on they beds completely naked and are thinking to they-self about they situation to do with all of them doing the same thing to do with the matter that all of them exist in the same universe St Tracy to do with 2 different years 1990 and 2010 and all of them are connected.

And when it comes to the 2nd chapter of this particular collection of short stories to do with the TV shows Hannah Montana and 2 Broke Girls you should measured me and desired out of the 4 stories which 1 should be next and the 4 options are

Number 1 a story to do with Max Black and Caroline Channing meeting Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle to do with a song.

Number 2 a story to do with Max Black and Caroline Channing lesbian fuck and Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle only appeared a little bit.

Number 3 a story to do with Max Black and Caroline Channing and Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle all meet a girl called Amanda Todd and make reference to her real-life suicide in 2012.

Number 4 a story to do with none of the other 3 options.

And the particular story that you decide will be the 2nd chapter of this particular collection of short stories to do with the TV shows Hannah Montana and 2 Broke Girls.


End file.
